


The Story of Evil

by PrincessOfTheAbyss



Category: Evillious Chronicles, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, M/M, One sided, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheAbyss/pseuds/PrincessOfTheAbyss
Summary: A rewrite of the Story of Evil arc from the Evillious Chronicles song series by Mothy / Akuno-P.You do not need to know anything about the series to understand this.AKA ouma is a terrible prince and he pushes his kingdom into ruin and hurts the only people who care for him.Also the author doesn’t know how to write longer chapters so you’re gonna have to put up with awkwardly short chapters for now.





	1. We set our Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading a work here so I apologize if things are done awkwardly.  
> This series is going to be heavily based off of the Story if Evil from Mothy/Akuno-p’s song series, the Evillious Chronicles. No prior knowledge of the Evillious Chronicles is nessesary to understand this work.  
> NOTE - some aspects of the storyline were changed to better fit the characters I chose to use to play the parts of those from the original story, I’ll try and clear that up in once the story progresses that far.

Our story begins in the country of Lucifenia. This country was ruled over by a purple-haired Prince who would be dubbed “the Son of Evil” by his subjects. His name was Kokichi Ouma. 

Ouma had taken over ruling the country after the assumed assassination of both of his parents. He’d inherited everything left behind and immediately began making changes. Everything was made about him, he threw extravagant parties often with no regard to the fact that his subjects were starving and dying in the streets. To him life was a game where he was the center peace. 

Anyone who dared to oppose him was severely punished without second thought. And it was not uncommon for him to sentence someone to death over something trivial and insignificant. When confronted by his servant he’d only sneer and say something along the lines of “filthy peasants deserved it anyway” and move on with his day. 

Now his loyal servant knew better than to question further than this. He’d been serving the prince since the two were children and he knew that Ouma still had goodness in him, though it was burried far below the surface. Kiibo was his name, and to him Ouma was family. He’d never had a real family though the captain of the guard and his ‘partner’ had somewhat taken him in he still felt as though Ouma was the only one there for him

The Captain Of the Royal Guard was a handsome young man by the name of Kaito Momota, and his so called parnter was a young woman by the name of Maki Harukawa. The two were orphaned by the war to the West and were appointed to guard the royal castle by Prince Ouma’s late father. He’d appointed Kaito as captain of the guard to make the Trinity, a protection for the Royal family. 

The king was vary wary of attacks on the castle so he formed the Trinity, a Royal Guard, a Loyal Maid, and Lazy Mage. He hoped that by their helping hands he and his family would be safe from all hard with Kaito watching outside the Castle. The Maid, a woman named Kirumi, watching for danger inside, and the Mage, Himiko protecting and warning them of outside dangers. This Trinity though, proved a failure as both the king and queen were killed and Himiko soon after lost contact with the two remaining members. 

All of which lead to now, Ouma in charge ruling with an iron fist with very little of his parents workings still in place save for one very important one, An arranged marriage. Shortly before his mother had died she’d reached out to a kingdom overseas, hoping to form a sort of alliance. Things worked out and to formally unite the two kingdoms, the parents decided to have Ouma and the only prince of the Oversea’s kingdom be united via marriage. 

Though Ouma protested at first he soon fell for the man, Rantaro Amami, soon after meeting him. He was charming and Handsome and altogether perfect to marry. Ouma found himself looking forward to their marriage and getting to know the man better. 

But we all know things couldn’t stay that way forever.


	2. A Royal Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servants prepare for Ouma’s party and Kiibo reflects on his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m attempting to follow the Stoyline of Mothy’s works as much as I can but I’ve had to change some details. For example I’m making the age gap between Ouma and Rantaro far smaller than that between the characters in the original work. Other than that Most details in this chapter are staying the same.

The Castle bustled with activity, the Prince’s birthday was approaching and he had demanded that a huge party be thrown and nobles from all surrounding country’s be invited. Including of course, his Fiancé Rantaro. All of the palace staff were working themselves sick with all of the tasks the party had piled onto them. 

A group of 3 servants worked to make the palace gardens useable for one of the Princed obserd requests. He wanted to have a giant cake made with a hollowed center. And have all his guests gather around it and jump out of the cake to scare them. The entire request seemed outlandish to the servants, especially with the famine that had started gripping the land. 

“I find it hardly fair that the Prince is going to waste all this cake while his subjects are starving. Though he IS the prince so I guess nobody can complain” a blue haired maid spoke. She and her collègues continued their task of sweeping and cleaning. 

“Just because he’s the Prince does not make his actions just. He is no better than us below the surface, he will still have to face the gods after he dies. No offense Kiibo, know that you and he are close” 

“None taken Angie, I to agree that this actions as  
Of late have been...well you know” the white haired boy said “you know how much he loves to prank people, he’s not doing this to taunt people. He just wants a good time is all” 

The boy tried as hard as he could to convince his collègues and himself of this, though they all knew that it was untrue. In the years following The deaths of Oumas parents he’d changed for the worse. His pranks were no longer carefree and more often than not ended with someone hurt. Worst of all he’d started having people executed for seeming insignificant reasons, and seemed to take joy from their despair. It had gotten to the point that almost all of his servante had quit their jobs out of fear, leaving the palace staff severely understaffed. Because of this the Royal Guard was being forced to help prepare for the upcoming birthday celebration. 

Kiibo knew how displeased and upset they were about this, especially Kaito and Maki whose hatred of Ouma was a well known fact. Yet still they worked out of fear of what the young ruler would do if they dared to disobey him. 

“Kiibo, you’d better get going. Ouma’s going to be expecting his snack soon” Kiibo looked over to see that Angie and Tsumugi had stopped their cleaning. He nodded and began gathering his coat and other items. 

“Right, I’ll be on my way then” 

“Just...please be careful, really. You don’t have to let him control you as much as he does. I’m...worried about you...Stay safe for us alright” Angie nodded when Tsumugi was done speaking. 

“You can trust us, we’re able to handle him too ya’know. You don’t have to be the only one who does his little chores” she tried to smile in a carefree way, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Of course it wouldn’t, Kiibo though. She’d know him for almost 7 years now, she’d be able to tell when something was troubling him. And of course he was troubled over Ouma’s behavior, it hurt him so much to see his childhood friend changing as he was. He didn’t want to accept it, wanted to believe that things would change and go back to how they were before, but that was foolish. All he could do for now was accept how things were and adapt to overcome them...that’s all he could do. 

He tried his best to muster a reassuring smile for the two girls and no doubt fell short “I’ll be fine you guys, there’s really no need to worry for me.” With that he left not wanted to see their faces, worry and doubt still fresh in their eyes. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

As he walked down the long empty halls he though back to how things were before, back when Ouma’s parents had still been alive. These halls had always been full and lively. The servante were cheerful and there were many of them. He could almost hear it in his head, Kirumi teaching the new recruits how to do their chores right and Kaito coming to bother her with ‘Offical Trinity business’ which was usually something stupid and meaningless. 

No, Kiibo had to stop thinking of this, it would only make him sad. There was no use in getting lost in though. He couldn’t bring those days back he had to stay focused on his current task, bringing the Prince his snack. 

“Taking the Prince his snack Kiibo?” He looked up, he must have been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed Kirumi. 

“Ah, yes. Same as everyday” he flushed, he should have let himself get lost in though. It was extremely rude of him to not notice his superior. 

“Are Tsumugi and Angie still cleaning the courtyard” she asked “I preparing the dining hall and figured I’d go and lend them a hand” 

“Oh, yes they are. I’m sure they’ll appreciate your help” he was almost relived that she’d offered to help. Knowing the two girls, they’d get off track without someone like himself for Kirumi to remind them, and the party was tomorrow after all. 

“Thank you Kiibo, I’ll be on my way now.” She gave a small bow before continuing on her way. After a few paces she turned around once more “you should try not to get so lost in though Kiibo, someone else might have taken that as an opportunity to scare you” she smiled lightly “especially our Prince” he flushed once more. So she had noticed, he tried to stammer out an apology but  
Kirumi only laughed him off and waved her hand “go along now, don’t leave our Prince waiting” 

That’s right, that was his task. Bringing the Prince his snack. He nodded and once again began his trek to the Princes bedchambers. He could only hope that things went smoothly and pray that the party tomorrow was a success. For everyone’s sake.


	3. The Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is angry, Kirumi has a secret and Himiko exists. 
> 
> This is loosely based off of the song “Swear an Oath in that bridge” by Mothy. I’d really recommend giving it a listen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for why it took me so long to get this done. I guess it just be like that.  
> ALSO-just in case anyone reading this knows about the storyline of Evillious, I’m making Himiko and Tenko a couple even though the characters whose roles they’re playing (Elluka and Gumillia) aren’t lovers.

“How’d it get to be like this” that was a common question for Kirumi to ask herself. The castle was in ruins, almost all of the staff had quit, and the captain of the Royal Guard hated her and wouldn’t even look her way. She couldn’t blame him though. In a way they’d both failed at their duties the moment the King and Queen were assassinated. At least that was how he looked at it. 

Kirumi knew she’d failed them much sooner than that, though she was the only one who knew this. Things would come to light soon enough though. The scheme she’d been assisting all these years was nearing its end and all things would come to light soon enough. All she had to do was wait. 

Now of course she felt bad for betraying her country and her king, especially after he’d trusted her enough to make her a part of his Trinity if protection. But times were different then, she was younger. Things had changed, but at one time she truly did have faith in her country and would do anything to protect her king, even if it meant she’d die. Just not anymore. In fact the only member of the Trinity who still had the same resolve as when they’d first United was Kaito, Kirumi had lost faith long ago, and she hadn’t so much as heard of Himiko since the king had died. She just up and left one day without so much as note left behind. Kirumi had long since abandoned hope of her returning, she’d likely given up on their kingdom as well, but who could blame her. Ouma was such a lousy ruler that things were bound to go south sooner or later, after all that was a part of Kiruimi’s “plan” or rather the plan she was helping progress. All that was left was waiting for things to boil over, it shouldn’t take too long. 

————————————————————————————  
Kaito hated all of this, this stupid party, the stupid prince, and most importantly the fact that he and all of the other guards were being forced to help prepare everything. It just wasn’t fair, he was a Royal guard, more importantly he was the CAPTAIN of the Royal Guard. There had to have been something more important for him to do than set of the dining room for the Prince’s petty birthday party.  
“Such a waste all of this food, just being used to feed the rich pigs coming here” His second in command and...companion spoke. “I know for a fact that prince Ouma knows of the starvation of his subjects. And yet here he is throwing a lavish party instead of helping them. Everything really has gone to hell since the king...well you know...” she trailed off, mentioning the King and what had happened was always a sore subject for Kaito. Even now years later he still couldn’t help but blame himself for what had happened.  
“I know Makiroll, I wish there was something we could do to change his mind. But every time I try to make him understand just how bad things are he pull that whole ‘I’ll get you beheaded if you try this again’ Bullshit. I think he’s serious too” Kaito was really fuming, though that happened everything he talked of the prince. “Someday he’ll pay though, he’ll realize just how good he’s got it, can’t wait to see the look on his face when that happens” Maki smiled. Though this task wasn’t ideal, she couldn’t help but enjoy the small moments where they could be like this, totally open with each other without having to worry.  
“Don’t let him hear you say that or else you really will lose your head”  
“Never, the Great Kaito Momota will never lose his head to such a weakling.”  
“Wow, Prideful much” Maki’s tone was light and joking, contrary to her usual bitterness. Kaito was the only one she’d ever be able to joke with like this, and that was just because of how long they’d been together. Spending almost all of your life by someone’s side really did make a difference.  
“Well I’m just speaking the truth Makiroll”  
“Whatever, just do your work you lazy oaf”  
Kaito couldn’t argue with that, so instead he just grunted and continued moving furniture. What a trivial task.  
He though back to Maki’s earlier comment. About things going to Hell after the Kings death. She was right, there was no arguing with that. And the only people to blame for the kings death were the members of the Trinity. He hadn’t been able to stop the assassin from getting in, Kirumi had been lax in her duty to guard the royal family and Himiko...well she was a different story. Of course he was mad at both himself and Kirumi for not paying more attention and protecting the king in the castle. Himiko on the other had filled him with rage at her cowardice. She’d fled after the death of the king and queen without a word and hadn’t shown her face since. He couldn’t stand cowards like her.  
————————————————————————————  
Miles away Himiko pondered the same thing was the other two. Did she blame herself for the death of the king? Not particularly. Did she feel remorse? Of course. After all he’d given her a chance to be a part of something bigger even though to him she was nothing more than just a lazy mage. She didn’t feel bad about her choice to run away and abandon the other memebers Of the Trinity either. After all the death of the king, the one who’d formed them should have brought their union to an end.  
Kaito could hate her all he wanted, she wasn’t going to go back. Some kind of horrible plan was being set into action back in the kingdom. A plan that she wanted no part it. Another mage, one who’d wanted her dead for years was at work there. She was in danger if she stayed and she didn’t plan on ending her centuries long lifespan by defending a kingdom that no longer felt connections to. Besides she’d made a connection with someone, and she intended to stay by their side for as long as possible. The forest spirt, Tenko was one of the best things to happen to her in a while and she wanted to enjoy things as long as possible despite the return of that rival mage and her wicked twins.


	4. Into Town we go...kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get back to the main story, Ouma is a brat, Kiibo deals with it and gets a “mission”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying my best to make things coherent here but I only have one braincell so I don’t think it’s gonna work. 
> 
> Also I know my chapters are frustratingly short but...that’s how much Info i have. I’m trying to make them longer but...it be like this for now

Kiibo’s objective was simple, bring the Prince his Brioche, avoid his insults, make sure he was safisfiyed with the party preparations and then leave as fast as he possibly could. He couldn’t trust Angie and Tsumuigi to get anything done without him supervising. Knowing them they’d Get sidetracked and possiblely destroy some minor decorations. He really didn’t get paid enough for this. 

Well there was no use in waiting, he carefully opened the door to the prince’s chamber and...Ouma was no where to be seen. How typical. “Ouma if you don’t come out right now I’m going to take your food back to the kitchen and you’ll have to go get it yourself. Or better yet I’ll let Angie eat it, hm” he heard a rustling sound coming from Ouma’s large bed. Really why did someone so short need a bed that big? It was pretty excessive if you asked Kiibo, but Ouma was a prince so, maybe excessive was normal for him. 

“Kiiboy, you better not threaten my food again, I’ll have you beheaded next time you fool” he appeared to be dragging himself out from under the bed, no wait it seemed he was somehow stuck. How unfortunate for him. 

“Yes I get it, shall I leave it on your table here, you seem to be busy and I don’t want to disturb you” Kiibo smirked, now he wasn’t really a mean person, but he couldn’t pass up on a chance to tease his...well his friend. He and Ouma could still be considered friends right, despite their differences in status. Never mind that, Kiibo focused back on the task at hand:the fool who got himself stuck under his bed somehow. 

“Kiibo...Please help me...I’m stuck” Ouma spoke sounding as if he were about to burst into tears. Not again, Kiibo though. Ouma was notorious around the castle for faking tears to get what he wanted. The smaller boy had started pounding his fists on the ground in the way a toddler does before throwing a temper tantrum. 

“Ok, I’ll help you. Just please don’t throw a fit. I don’t have time to deal with you right now” 

“Then make time, I am your ruler after all” Ouma huffed, again sounding like a small child. 

“Ok, just let me...” Kiibo trailed off as he grabbed the Prince’s hand and pulled. To no avail, how had the prince even gotten himself this stuck? He tried again to pull him free, with the same results as the last time. Kiibo could feel himself starting to panic, This wasn’t good in the least. Should he go get help? What should he do? 

“Wow Kiibo you’re super weak aren’t you? I mean you can’t even get me out from under here? Shameful” Ouma laughed, though Kiibo couldn’t help but think that this was no laughing matter. “Besides it was all a lie” Ouma easily climbed out from under the bed. “You really think I’m stupid enough to get stuck under my own bed, please, don’t think so lowly of me” Kiibo was baffled, though he should have guess that it was all another of Ouma’s elaborate pranks. He couldn’t help but feel that once again he’d played the fool for Ouma’s enjoyment, something that had been happening way too often lately. 

“Well” he started to speak thinking about how to formulate his question “since you don’t appear to need me anymore, I’ll take my leave” but before he could turn to leave Ouma grabbed him by the waist and his eyes started filled with crocodile tears. 

Ouma sniffled “Kiiboy doesn’t love me does he, that’s why he’s being so mean and trying to leave” he let out a clearly faked sob. “I was just playing Kiiboy, don’t go yet” 

“fine, what do you need me for...And my names Kiibo not Kiiboy” the prince did a complete personality flip after hearing that. He immediately let go of Kiibo’s waist and all traces of tears we as good as gone. 

“Ok then, I have a mission for you” it was shocking to see just how easily the Prince could fake his sadness. An outsider would likely mistake it for true anguish not just a silly prank. 

“A...mission. What’s that supposed to mean” why would Kiibo have to go on a mission, he was just a servant not some kind of knight going on a quest “isn’t that something more suitable for a knight? Why not ask Kaito?” 

“First of all, I hate Kaito. No way am I asking him any favors. Second, it’s not really a quest more of an errand. Quest just sounds so much more fun am I right? NishiNishi” there it was that signature annoying laugh Kiibo loathed. “I just need you to run into town and pick up some ingredients for one of Rantaro’s favorite meals. I want to have to made for him when he gets here tomorrow heehee” 

So that’s all this was. An errand run, an errand run for the Prince’s fiancé no less. “Okay Ouma I’ll do it promply” 

“Wait silly, don’t forget the list. You really are stupid aren’t you?” He practically shoved a list of ingridients in Kiibo’s hands. “Now get lost, I don’t want you anymore” Kiibo was practically shoved from the room. Despite his size Ouma as pretty strong, strong enough to shove Kiibo out of his room apparently. 

Well there was no use in waiting around. With that thought Kiibo was on his was into town.


End file.
